My Enemy, My Protector
by imaginaryornot
Summary: A new villain is on the scene. Will Harry, Hermione and Ron survive the oncoming storm?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: The beginning may seem weird, but please give this story a chance. Please rate/review and give me any comments (I'm a new writer so all criticism is appreciated!)

Today was the big day—the fifteen year anniversary of the fall of Maleficent. In the middle of Hogsmead, a very large stone statue stood. A woman with a swirling cape blowing around to her left side was preparing to plunge a spear with her right hand. A man on one knee, off balance, was attempting to dodge the blow while casting a curse with his wand. This statue commemorated the last great battle between Maleficent and Lionheart. As the story went, Lionheart did not escape the blow. However, as he was falling, he had cast a spell that had permanently turned her into stone. That had been twenty years ago.

Harry stood with Hermione and Ron as they waited for the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, to speak. Harry could see Headmaster Dumbledore, standing with all the Hogwarts teachers. "Good afternoon, everyone. In exactly five minutes, at twelve thirty six, will be the minute, twenty years ago, that Lionheart sacrificed himself for us, defeating a very evil person. Today we mourn the loss of a great hero, but also we celebrate our freedom from Maleficent. I hope that everyone will have the same courage to stand up to evil as he did. Thank you. Please line up if you would like to pay your respects."

Harry got in line. Old and young, great and small, lined up. Luckily, he and his friends were near the front. Some set down flowers. As the clock rang thirty six, Harry put his lily down. It was a beautiful white lily. He had gotten it because of his mother's name. His hand brushed the cold stone. Something changed. He was no expert, but he knew had just touched a powerful piece of magic. He watched shocked, as the stone began to change color. The color slowly crept up Maleficent. Her boots were now black instead of gray. Forest Green flowed up the cape. Her entire costume was made up of black and green. Up and up it went. Maleficent's hair turned raven black. And then she turned and looked down at them. Absolute silence fell. Her eyes were extraordinarily blue. She looked at Harry. Green met blue. Maleficent picked up the lily. "Well, well. Look at this." She got off the platform and looked at the base. "Twenty years, hmm?"The woman laughed. "Lionheart apparently can't do a good job, can he? He couldn't even finish me off. Poor Lionheart, only stopped me for twenty years. Well, guess what? I'm back." And with that, she spun her cloak and disappeared. Panic broke out. "AAAAAA! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Ron screamed.

"Calm down Ron!" Hermione chided. "Let's go to Professor Dumbledore!"

They pushed their way through the mass. Finally they made it to the group of teachers. "Professor Dumbledore, what happened?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore looked grim. "It appears we have more than Voldemort to contend with now. An old enemy has returned."

"It wasn't a hoax?" Hermione queried.

"No. That was no hoax. Come, we will take you back to Hogwarts."

Everyone apperated.


	2. Chapter 2

Disappearances quickly begin to occur. First it was Madam Bones. Then it was the Lewen couple. Snape reported losses of death eaters as well. Everyone was cautious. Harry was watched more closely than ever by concerned teachers who worried he would be a big target. Being watched was the least of his worries. He still struggled with Cedric Digory's death. Almost every night he saw his friend get hit by that terrible green flash of light. He would have done anything to bring Cedric back. But the dead stay dead. He sighed. It seemed impossible to continue on, but he must.

"Harry, look at this!" Hermione gasped at the breakfast table. "New villain in action!"

"Yeah, and we got to witness the reinstatement."

"No, no, it's another villain! 'Jacob Price considered cause behind twelve disappearances and blow-up of Hogsmead buildings."

"Who is Jacob Price?"

"It says he was a former bank owner. It also says he was taking money from the bank—millions. He doesn't seem to be a death eater though. He's working for himself."

"How do you know that?"

"He-who-must-not-be-named wouldn't care about a mercenary. He's more interested in those that are ready to take over the world. I think that Price is probably running a lot of the black market. There's a big price on your head, so we best be careful."

"Agreed. Price has a price on my head… good pun!" He said, smiling.

Ron snickered, but Hermione groaned. "Really?" She said, shaking her head.

More and more disappearances happened. It really was a dangerous time. Professor Lupin was definitely the highlight of their year. He was the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, and was known for his great knowledge, and his ability to judge fairly. Hermione was especially happy to have him as a professor. As it neared the end of their school year, all the students went to Hogsmead. Harry had promised to clean the entire house to get his uncle to sign the release papers. The trio enjoyed the warm spring weather as they traveled through the little village. Harry got in a very long line to buy some Zonko products.

"I'm going to look at the Firebolt," Ron said excitedly.

"Okay."

"I'll go see that new book out by Imaginary Ornot. It's getting raving reviews!" Hermione prattled.

"Alright. Let's meet at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour at twelve thirty."

As Harry was paying, Ron came back in. "Come quick, Harry!"

Harry immediately followed the redhead. They went down a cold side alley.

"Ron, where are we going?" Harry questioned breathlessly.

Suddenly someone jumped out at the end of the alley, and yelled, "expelliarmus!"

Ron was no longer Ron, but was shifting into a full grown man. The man hit him with a curse, and the chosen boy fell unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

It was cold and dark when the raven haired boy woke up. He sat up and tried to look around. As his eyes adjusted to the murkiness, he could make out two shadows.

"Who's there?" He whispered.

"It's me!" A Ron-sounding voice replied.

"And Hermione." A Hermione-sounding voice replied. "Who's robes did Hermione catch on fire last year?" Harry questioned. He was not about to get duped for a second time. "Snape's." Hermione answered. "And what did Ron throw up his first year?" "Slugs." Ron grimaced. "Right. Had to make sure it was you. I already got tricked by someone who was using polyjuice. Where are we?" "In some sort of dungeon. I think we've been captured by some of Jacob Price's cronies. They talked about him when they brought us here." Suddenly the cronies they had just been talking about were heard on the stairs. "Yeah, wait till he sees what we got him!" A man with a strong Brooklyn accent crowed. "He's been waiting for quite a while now. Just waiting for the right opportunity to get these kids. It's hard to believe that they let one of the most important people in the wizarding world run around Hogsmead without security." A man with an American accent said. They switched on a light. A single bulb flickered. The tall Brooklyn man grabbed a key from the hook on the far wall. He came over and unlocked the cell.

"A'right," he threatened, pulling out his wand, "get out and don't try any monkey business." The trio filed out. They were brought up the stairs and through several different rooms until they reached a living room. A large man sitting on a cushy chair was smoking on a cigar. "What'd you get me, Cabbie?" "Well, boss, I got'cha em kids the big boss wants. I thought ya'd wanta know. When's tha big boss rollin' in?" "Should be here any minute now." Footsteps sounded in the connecting room. "What did I tell you?" The large man chuckled. But it wasn't Jacob Price that came in. It was Maleficent. The large man's cigarette dropped to the floor. "Expell..." he shouted, but he had already been disarmed. The other two tried to defend themselves, but were easily outmatched. Both dropped unconscious to the floor. Maleficent came to each man and put her wand to their heads. "What are you doing?" Ron asked. "Obliviating them. I don't want to have enemies before I have to." She finished obliviating the Brooklyn man, then checked inside his jacket. She pulled out three wands. Then she went to the fat man and checked his pockets and inside of his coat. Out came a ring. "You two hold hands." She said, pointing to Ron and Hermione. They did. Maleficent took hold of Ron and Harry, and apperated. They appeared at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. "Harry, don't get into trouble again. I won't always be able to save you. Luckily for you, I was passing by." She handed them their wands. "This is to repay you for unfreezing me." Then she waved her wand. A thin silver chain with a clock on it appeared around Harry's neck. "That will protect you from forbidden curses. Adieu."

And with a crack, she disappeared. "Harry, get that off your neck! It might be very dangerous!" Hermione warned. He looked for the clasp, and took it off. "I think it would have already hurt me if it was dangerous. And why would she save my life, then kill me?" "Good point, but it could have some controlling power or who knows what. We should go straight to Professor Dumbledore and tell him what happened. In the office, the teachers listened carefully to the kids' story. "You are all very lucky to be here." The headmaster acknowledged. "Jacob Price and Maleficent are both very dangerous people." They nodded their heads.

"The real question is why Maleficent would save Potter's life." Snape pondered.

"Yes." Dumbledore said. "Why indeed."

"I think there are two options. Either she really was paying Harry back, or this was some sort of set up by her." Minerva advocated. "I think you are right. Let's look this through. What would she have to gain through a set up?"

"Harry's trust and our trust. Or, there could be something in that watch." Professor Sinistra suggested.

"I checked it. There were some harmless charms in it that I could not identify." Snape argued. "But she knows that this would most likely not change anyone's opinion about her. It's not like we are going to trust her." McGonagall said. "Yes, I agree." Dumbledore approved. "So it wasn't a set up. Therefore she must really be paying Harry back." "It sounds like a reasonable theory, although I wonder why she would care about something like that when she obviously out for herself." Severus speculated. "Maybe even this villain has a set of morals, however skewed they may be. Well, congrats on surviving. I think there is nothing else to be said. From now on we will be extra cautious." Snape gave Harry his watch back. Harry put it back on. From then on, every teacher watched Harry. He was never out of sight. All went well for the rest of the year. During the summer, Harry went to stay at the Burrow with Ron. Hermione came to visit for a week. It was evening, and everyone was about to go to sleep. The order had just finished their meeting, and everyone was leaving. Harry sat on the porch with his two best friends, looking above at the stars. Suddenly he heard laughing. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had murdered his uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione yelled. It was too late. He ran into the tall reeds, following the maniac sound. Snape shouted, chasing after him. Deep into the plants, he was knocked out from behind. When he woke up, it was dark. He looked around, and realized to his absolute frustration that he was once again in Jacob Price Snape? Great, I just got my teacher stuck in a prison. Footsteps were sounding in the hallway. Keys jangled. Two burly men barged in and dragged Snape out. Fifteen minutes later, they returned and threw Snape down. The Potions Master was bleeding. They left. Snape rolled over and just lay there.

Hermione worried.

He grimaced.

Days passed by. A week. The good thing was that they were given food and water and allowed to use a bathroom (at certain times during the day, they were dragged out to one in a nearby room). Still, they grew increasingly weak in the cold cage. Hermione was not doing well at all. In fact, she had caught a cold. The first day of the second week arrived. Snape was once again dragged out and beaten up. Harry didnProfessor, why do you think they are keeping us here?They are probably making a deal with the Dark Lord, trying to milk every single penny they can get.t even Bellatrix Lestrange, but someone using polyjuice.

Suddenly there was a jangling of keys. Mal said.

Harry answered, shell shocked.

The door flew open. re the hero, not me. Villains don She assessed their situation. re going to have to run for is injured. There Hermione said.

s not really do you mean?I really only need to save Harry for my purposes. Give me one reason to save you.I can protect the what a great job you Mal stated sarcastically. She sighed, then pointed her wand at the wall. It silently crumpled in a heap. s where the line ends. The invisibility charm means you are invisible, but it doesnt hear you. If you really get injured or exhausted, drop and stay as silent as you can. It better be worth this,Letll see the wall and know we are ! THERE A guard from the wall shouted. Hermione whimpered. Mal looked at Harry and Ron. She stopped for a second and stretched her arms. Hermione collapsed on the ground and quietly cried. m the one whot give up now! For Slytherin Maleficent hissed.

A spell whizzed nearby. Mal looked behind. Three men were out behind them. One shouted. They aimed towards the moving grass. Maleficent pulled faster. She was breathing very hard, and sweat dripped down her face. Hermione gasped and stumbled. I can She despaired.

Mal groaned. t find you. Hermione, get on my back.s back. She held on tightly. They disappeared though the grass. In about two minutes, the professor heard people moving through the grass about twenty feet away. They shouted out magical curses. Meanwhile, Mal had made it to the forest. m going back. If I don She handed the girl a stone. Hogwarts Then she sighed for the hundredth time and went back into the grass. Quietly she snaked through. She could hear the men talking angrily.

She found Snape. m going through all this trouble for , THERE He aimed a cutting spell at the moving grass. Maleficent cried out. She almost dropped Snape, but continued moving. Her shoulder was bleeding. The trio was fifteen feet away. Another cutting curse was thrown her way. She yelped. Her cheek was bleeding. Finally she reached the others. She commanded. They apperated to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Mal, still seriously bleeding, apperated away. Harry ran to the castle to get help.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Snape does not kill Dumbledore in this version, and the Carrows aren't teachers in this version. Please rate and review!

People continued to disappear, but not much was heard of Maleficent for two years. Meanwhile, Harry had found out he was a horcrux. He sat by the edge of the lake, tossing stones. Hermione and Ron sat by him. "I can't believe he didn't tell you before, Harry!" Hermione said, incensed. "I know. I've trusted him for all these years, and he kept the fact that I have to die away from me." "Better good," she scoffed, shaking her head. The trio headed back to that school as the sun set. Suddenly, a voice was heard everywhere. "Harry Potter and Dumbledore must surrender to me at the Malfoy Manor, or you shall all die." All three looked at each other. "Voldemort." They said at the same time. Hurriedly they rushed to the castle and found the teachers.

"The time is here. We must destroy the snake." Dumbledore said. Suddenly Snape grabbed his arm. He looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded. The order, some of the Ministry, and others prepared to fight for the light side met outside and apperated together. The Malfoy Manor was beautiful. White and grand it stood. Death eaters were already waiting. Voldemort knew they weren't going to give up Harry and Dumbledore without a fight. Immediately full on war started. "Petrifico!" Shaklebolt shouted. "Blockeo!" yelled Draco Malfoy. "Avada Kedavra!" screamed Voldemort. Remus dropped to the ground. Two armies grew closer together, then joined. Ten minutes later, many lay dead or unconscious on the ground. Harry glanced around. There was Remus, Tonks, George, and Angelina. "Avada Kedavra!" Snape yelled. But he wasn't pointing at any of the people from the light side. Voldemort's snake dropped dead. Silence fell. The Dark Lord was infuriated. "AAAARRRR! CRUCIO!" Snape dropped to the ground in agony. However, he was soon distracted by the Order trying to attack him. Nothing was succeeding.

"Retreat!" cried Shaklebolt. Most apperated. Some were prevented by their opponent. Wham! The last thing Harry remembered was the eerie laughing of Belatrix Lestrange. He awoke on a cold floor. It was very dark. When his eyes adjusted, he could make out several people he knew. Ron, Hermione, Dumbledore, Snape, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Weasley, Jacob Price, the Brooklyn man, and Cho Chang were there. There was a lot of talking. Several had been beaten up. Snape was doing especially well. He was coughing to his immense pain. It was obvious at least one of his ribs had been broken. "Here, let me help you." A woman with strawberry blond hair and a small scar on her cheek said. "What can you possibly do?" Snape laughed, causing himself more pain. "You'd be surprised." She replied. The woman pulled out a wand and fixed the broken rib. Severus just stared. "How…" he wondered, but stopped mid sentence as if he had realized something and just looked at her. She moved over to Harry. "I once promised your mother that I would help her son. I am going to do just that. That's why I picked up the Lily when you woke me up! I was showing you that I was going to help you!"

Suddenly Harry realized who she was. Those blue eyes, that scar… Mal. There wasn't anything he could do since she had a wand. She put her hand on his forehead and chanted, "Heal what has been hurt, change what evil has designed, save what has been lost, give me what is so dark. Encada le mas todo carana entherno leel se khan." Her eyes glowed with intensity. Suddenly Harry had this strange sensation. He could feel something leaving his body, oozing out from his mind. She took her hand off. His scar was gone. "He'll kill you now." Harry stated. "Yeah, he will," she nodded.

"Then, why?" "I'm a very good actor, extremely clever, and an excellent liar. All along I've been planning something."

"What?"

"To save your life."

"He'll kill me anyway!"

"Don't worry. I've got it all planned out. Then I won't be a villain anymore." The door to the room opened. Harry could see now that they were in a cellar. A death eater commanded them to get out. Out they went. Finally, they were taken to the back door. Voldemort stood in the darkness with Bellatrix Lestrange at his side. Bellatrix laughed, raising goosebumps upon their cold flesh. "The boy-who-lived, come to die," Voldemort said in his cold, raspy voice.

"Or so you think," Maleficent said. She stepped forward and put out her palm. "I am your horcrux." At first, the Dark Lord looked slightly surprised. Then he laughed. "Well, well. The seventh horcrux. Who would have guessed that you would have wanted to protect Harry Potter. All will be in vain. He's going to die anyway. And thank you for saving that fraction of my soul. I could have destroyed it when I killed Harry Potter. Now it is safe, though!" "Or so you think." She pulled her wand out and shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Voldemort's snake fell dead. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" Bellatrix screamed. "Oh, I'm not quite done." Mal pointed her wand at herself. "Avada Kedavra." She collapsed, dead. Voldemort gasped as he felt the two fractions of his soul wither away. "My lord, are you all right?" Bella asked. "Is she dead?" He said, ignoring her. Narcissa checked the body. "Dead." Sun begin to filter through the trees. "No matter. Let us kill the rest." Lucius stated maliciously. "Avada Kedavra!" The blond shouted. Filius fell dead.

Suddenly, a thick fog rolled in. Footsteps were heard. "Who's there?" Voldemort yelled. "Maleficent's army!" The fog rolled away. There was Madam Bones, the Lewen couple, and many others thought murdered by Maleficent. A hundred curses flew towards the death eaters. Many apperated away, terrified. "Come back! Lucius! You cowards!" Bellatrix howled. That was when Maleficent got up. Then most of the remaining death eaters dissaperated. Harry dueled with the Dark Lord. "Avada Kedavra!" The pale, white monster screamed. "Protego!" The magic of the wands connected. Red and green sparks flew everywhere. And then the Protego spell reflected the Avada Kedavra curse. Voldemort fell. His body turned into a million particles of dust and floated away. The Dark Lord was dead.


	6. Chapter 6

After the fall of the Dark Lord, peace and prosperity returned to the wizarding world. Harry married Hermione, and they had a rather happy marriage. Ron married Cho Chang. Snape helped to identify death eaters (the dark mark had disappeared) and was subsequently pardoned. Maleficent was soon seen as a hero rather than a villain. She told her story. Lionheart, apparently, had been a fraud, and had been secretly a death eater. However, since she could not bring him down without everyone thinking she was evil, she accepted her role as villain. This also made it easier for her to gather people together for an army. She was also pardoned. The statue of Lionheart was taken down and replaced by a lily garden in remembrance of a true hero. And so everyone received their happy ending. The End 


End file.
